Première Fois
by Hinatasara
Summary: YAOI Lemon, Séquelle de "Ange et Démon". Sasuke et Naruto expérimente leur première fois. Je ne peux pas faire plus clair.


**PREMIERE FOIS**

Note : Ceci est juste un extra. C'est une sorte de séquelle de ma fic Ange et Démon, qui n'a pour but premier que de satisfaire les fans de lemon. Donc interdit aux mineurs et aux personnes sensibles car relations sexuelles entre hommes. Vous serez prévenus… Donc voici le deuxième OS: une petite douceur sur la première fois entre Sasuke et Naruto. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop gnian-gnian et que ça vous plaira. Enjoy !

Situation dans l'histoire : Un mois après le combat final.

Ces deux OS sont pour ma petite sœur, qui me fait mes bêta et qui me réclame depuis longtemps un lemon. Donc ma chérie, voici les tous premiers lemons que j'écris et ils sont pour toi avec tes deux couples préférés! J'espère que tu te régaleras. Je t'aime fort !

1er OS: Une Relation Compliquée / Itachi x Minato (déjà mis en ligne)

2ème OS: Première Fois / Sasuke x Naruto

Naruto était assis à son bureau, le regard perdu sur la photo qui trônait en face de lui. Il venait de finir ses devoirs avec difficultés, cela faisait quelques jours déjà que son esprit se penchait sur un problème bien plus complexe que ses exercices de maths. Sa relation avec Sasuke. Ils étaient ensemble depuis environ un mois maintenant mais le côté intime de leur liaison n'avait toujours pas été abordé. Bien qu'appréhendant énormément ce moment, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter que le brun n'ai jamais rien tenté de plus tactile que les quelques baisers qu'ils échangeaient. Plus les jours passaient, plus il se posait des questions. Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais réellement défini leur relation. Ils étaient tous deux supposés être hétéro à la base. Naruto n'avait jamais eu de copine avant donc pour lui c'était sa toute première relation de toute façon. Mais Sasuke lui avait peut-être plus d'expérience de son côté et Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait du mal à s'habituer à avoir un corps d'homme à ses côtés au lieu de belles courbes féminines. Ils s'embrassaient souvent mais ce n'était surtout que de chastes échanges. Les rares baisers passionnés qui enflammaient littéralement les sens du blond finissaient en douche froide lorsque Sasuke y mettait fin de façon un peu maladroite et brusque, installant une atmosphère gênée et distante. Naruto ne savait quoi faire. Il était terrifié à l'idée de parler d'un tel sujet avec son ami mais il voulait savoir pourquoi.

- Naruto ?

Le blond sursauta. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu son compagnon entrer dans la pièce et s'approcher de lui. Le brun était torse nu, simplement vêtu d'un pantalon en lin tombant bien bas sur ses hanches. Ses cheveux mouillés tombaient sur son visage et ses lèvres étaient rougies par la douche chaude qu'il venait de prendre. Naruto déglutit difficilement devant un tel spectacle qui ne le laissait absolument pas indifférent. La seule réflexion qui put se former dans sa tête fut qu'un tel homme ne devrait pas être autorisé à s'afficher ainsi dans une tenue aussi scandaleusement aguichante.

- Tu as finis de réviser ? – demanda le brun doucement.

- Oui, je viens de terminer. – répondit Naruto en tournant le regard vers ses cours qu'il entreprit de ranger.

Sasuke se coucha sur le futon et alluma la lampe de chevet pendant que son ami finissait de préparer ses affaires pour le lendemain. Puis ce dernier partit éteindre la lumière principale et rejoignit le brun dans le lit. Tandis qu'il s'allongeait à ses côtés, son petit problème relationnel se rappela à lui sous la forme de maux d'estomac. Sasuke éteignit à son tour la petite lampe de chevet et se tourna vers le blond.

- Ton frère revient demain, non ?

- Oui normalement. C'est ce qu'il a écrit dans sa carte postale. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit partit en vacances en France.

- Avec Itachi en plus.

- J'espère qu'ils en ont bien profité même si je pense que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée. Passer tout un mois en sa compagnie, je me demande ce qu'il a en tête.

- Pourquoi ? Ils ont enfin l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble.

- Oui mais si au final il le laisse tomber du jour au lendemain sans donner de nouvelles, je ne vois pas l'intérêt. Mon frère a passé un moment difficile quand ton frère l'a abandonné.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Minato n'est pas stupide, il doit surement savoir ce qu'il fait. Quoi que si vous avez hérités des mêmes traits de caractère, il y a effectivement du souci à se faire. – plaisanta-il afin de remonter le moral de son ami.

- J'ai d'autant plus d'inquiétude à avoir si tu as aussi hérité de la même personnalité qu'Itachi. – répondit-il sur un ton qui se voulait joyeux. Mais le regard triste qu'il posa un quart de seconde sur le cadre photo se trouvant sur le bureau n'échappa pas à son compagnon.

- Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ça doit bien faire une semaine que tu regardes cette photo d'un air abattu. Il me semble que la soirée que l'on avait passée est un bon souvenir, non ? Alors pourquoi tu parais si déprimé ? Et pas seulement la photo, tu es vraiment bizarre en ce moment.

- Non, ce n'est rien. C'est juste que, cette photo me rappelle quand tu as tenté de partir sans rien me dire. C'est tout.

Sasuke sentit son cœur se déchirer en s'apercevant que cet incident avait autant marqué son amant. Il s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur sa joue.

- Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé, mais je ne pensais qu'à te protéger, toi et ta famille. Crois-moi, ça n'a pas été facile pour moi non plus. Je ne suis pas mon frère, je ne te quitterai plus. Promis.

- Je sais mais… c'est plus fort que moi.

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke se pencha sur son visage et l'embrassa. Tout doucement au début, puis l'échange se fit de plus en plus passionné au fur et à mesure que la chaleur s'emparait de leur corps. Ils sentirent tous deux l'excitation monter, fébriles et impatients. Sasuke passa une main sous le T-shirt du blond mais il sentit ce dernier se crisper soudainement à son contact. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, retira sa main et la posa sur la joue de Naruto, le caressant doucement. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et lui sourit.

- On devrait dormir, tu as cours demain et il se fait tard.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et s'allongea en lui tournant le dos. Naruto resta un instant interdit, abattu de s'être une fois de plus fait rejeté. Il s'allongea à son tour, au bord des larmes, se demandant comment leur relation finirait si son amant était incapable de le toucher. Il repensa aux conseils de sa meilleure amie Hinata lorsqu'il lui avait confié il y a quelques jours son problème.

« Naruto, tu dois en parler au principal concerné. C'est la base dans un couple. La communication. Si vous ne parlez pas votre couple va se faner avant même de s'être épanouit. Parle-lui. Confie-lui tes craintes et pose-lui les questions qui te tourmentent. »

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Comment pouvait-il aborder le sujet ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui demander comme ça, directement ? Mais d'un autre côté il était hors de question qu'il le perde à cause de sa lâcheté. Il prit son courage à deux mains et entreprit de se tourner vers son ami lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette penchée au-dessus de lui. Il sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

- Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que… tu m'as fichu la trouille de ma vie ! Ça va pas de t'approcher de moi comme ça aussi furtivement ?

- Furtivement ? Je t'ai appelé au moins trois fois. Je t'entendais tripoter le bord de ton oreiller et tu n'as pas répondu une seule fois quand je t'ai parlé. Alors je me suis approché pour voir et comme je m'en doutais tu étais une fois de plus perdu dans tes pensées. Est-ce que tu vas enfin te décider à me dire ce que tu as ?

- Quoi ? Mais rien, tout va bien.

« Non, tout ne va pas bien espèce d'abrutit ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends, andouilles, tu as une occasion en or de lui parler ! », se maugréa Naruto en pensée.

Sasuke se redressa et s'assit en tailleur, fixant son regard blasé sur le blond.

- Mais bien sûr. Et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu.

Naruto se redressa à son tour, soutint son regard un instant puis baissa les yeux, hésitant et anxieux. L'expression blasé du brun disparue, laissant place à de la déception.

- Pourquoi tu refuses de m'en parler ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- Bien sûr que si ! C'est juste que…

- Tu peux tout me dire. On est ensemble après tout… On est… un couple, non ?

- Oui mais… enfin… c'est justement ça le souci.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Tu veux rompre ?

- Quoi ? Non ! Ça ne va pas ? Bien sûr que non !

- Alors c'est quoi le prob… oh, d'accord, je vois. C'est à propos de… du manque de … d'intimité, c'est ça ?

- Oui, je… je ne sais pas trop comment le dire… mais je… j'ai peur que tu finisses par te lasser d'une relation platonique.

Sasuke se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Il passa une main dans son dos et le tira à lui de façon à ce qu'il soit assis sur lui à califourchon.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te quitterai pas, et encore moins à cause d'un besoin charnel. Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu réalises à quel point je suis fou de toi. Je me fiche éperdument que tu ne sois pas attiré par moi sur le plan physique tant que tu veux bien de moi à tes côtés. Je comprends qu'être touché par un autre homme puisse te répugner. Tout ce que je veux c'est ton cœur. Je m'en contenterai volontiers.

Il encadra le visage de son amant de ses mains et l'embrassa de nouveau. Mais Naruto rompit le contact et repoussa gentiment les mains du brun.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je n'ai aucun problème avec le fait que tu sois un homme. Je… c'est toi qui interrompes tout, à chaque fois que tu me touches tu finis par me laisser de côté et tu deviens distant pendant les heures qui suivent.

- Oui, parce qu'à chaque fois que je te touche tu te crispes comme si le contact te dérangeait. Je n'allais pas te sauter dessus dans ces conditions.

- Je ne me crispe pas à chaque fois que tu…

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Sasuke passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le serra contre lui, l'embrassant passionnément. Naruto, surprit, posa les mains sur le torse de son amant, ne pouvant retenir un gémissement de surprise lorsqu'il sentit le sexe gonflé du brun contre lui. Il se redressa, rompant le contact, essoufflé, ses joues et ses reins en feu.

- Comme tu peux le voir, je n'ai aucun problème avec le fait que tu sois un homme. En revanche, tu m'as une fois de plus repoussé. – souffla Sasuke en tentant de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur.

- Je… j'ai juste été surpris. Je… D'accords, je suis un peu stressé… enfin, beaucoup… mais ce n'est pas à cause de ton corps.

Naruto se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure et effleura le torse imberbe et musclé de son amant.

- Crois-moi, ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque. Tu ferais chavirer n'importe qui. Tu m'intimides, c'est la honte, je sais.

- Non, c'est trop mignon.

Sasuke serra de nouveau le blond dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Cette fois Naruto répondit fougueusement au baiser, bien décidé à passer outre son angoisse et enfin se soumettre à son désir. Les deux membres gonflés frottaient l'un contre l'autre, attisant la flamme qui brûlait leur peau. Sasuke passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de son amant et caressa son torse, ce qui crispa une nouvelle fois le blond, décrochant un sourire moqueur à l'instigateur.

- Quoi ? – s'outra Naruto – Je suis chatouilleux !

- Oui oui. – ricana Sasuke.

Il lui enleva le vêtement et entreprit de découvrir enfin de ses lèvres ce territoire jusqu'alors inaccessible. Il descendit le long de sa gorge, puis dévia vers son épaule. Naruto sentit son corps parcourus de frissons, ses muscles tendus par le désir. Il plongea ses doigts dans la chevelure ébène de cet homme qui le faisait si habilement vibrer. Sasuke enfuit son visage dans le cou du blond, respirant sa douce odeur sucrée. Puis il le souleva légèrement et le bascula en arrière jusqu'à l'allonger sur le dos. Il lui enleva son short et se délecta de la magnifique vue qu'offrait le corps musclé et légèrement bronzé de son amant, s'offrant désormais entièrement à lui. Il se pencha au-dessus de lui et déposa plusieurs baisers sur son torse. Puis il lécha un des tétons dressés et caressa doucement l'autre du bout des doigts. Puis il descendit, déposant un baiser par-ci, mordillant légèrement par-là, caressant avidement les flancs élancés. L'impatience prenant le dessus, il attrapa délicatement le membre dressé du blond et lui intima de légers mouvements de va-et-va, lui provoquant des frissons de plaisir. Puis ne tenant plus, il lécha le gland, provoquant un hoquet de surprise à son détenteur. Doucement, il le prit en bouche, et reprit les mouvements de va-et-vient auxquels il intima un rythme crescendo, se délectant des soupirs, des tressaillements, et bientôt des gémissements étouffés qui s'échappaient des lèvres gonflés par les nombreux baisers qu'ils avaient échangé un peu plus tôt. Naruto s'agrippait tellement aux draps que les jointures de ses phalanges étaient blanches. Sentant le membre durcir dangereusement, il arrêta de bouger et en une dernière succion sortit le sexe enflé de sa bouche, provoquant un gémissement mécontent de la part de son amant. Il sourit de satisfaction, enleva son pantalon et se pencha sur lui de nouveau. Il scella leurs lèvres, se dévorant mutuellement, laissant la passion les consumer. Naruto passa ses bras autour du cou du brun et écarta les cuisses afin d'y accueillir impatiemment ce corps si parfait qui avait eu raison de lui plus d'une fois rien qu'en posant ses yeux sur lui. Son corps entier bouillonna lorsqu'enfin leur deux corps nu se touchèrent, se mélangèrent et se fondèrent en un, peux contre peaux. La sensation que leur procura le contact direct du frottement de leur sexe l'un contre l'autre fit rompre la dernière barrière. Ils n'eurent plus conscience de ce qui les entourait, comme plongés en transe par une quelconque drogue, leurs sens développés à l'extrême. Naruto bascula la tête en arrière, essoufflé, pendant que son amant s'attaqua férocement à sa gorge.

- Sa… Sasuke… Je… Je… - il ne pus formuler les mots mais ses yeux fiévreux exprimaient à eux seuls le désir instable qui menaçait d'exploser sous peu.

Sasuke mit deux doigts dans la bouche brûlante du blond qu'il suça avidement puis il en inséra un doucement dans l'orifice dilaté de son amant. Il attendit que le muscle se détente puis il bougea le doigt jusqu'à ce que Naruto s'y soit habitué. Puis il mit le second et fit des mouvements de va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que tout était prêt, il embrassa son amour et lui intima de se mettre sur lui. Naruto avait le visage rouge, il transpirait légèrement et son souffle était saccadé. Sasuke s'assit, passa les jambes du blond autour de sa taille et le serra, frottant son entre-jambe contre le sien. Puis il réinséra un doigt dans l'anus dilaté.

- Huuum… Sasuke… Haaa...

Sasuke retira son doigt et lui agrippa les fesses afin de le soulever contre lui. Naruto s'agrippa au cou de son amant, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait suivre et ne put empêcher une pointe d'angoisse faire surface au milieu de tout ce désir.

- Naruto… détend-toi. Si ça te fait trop mal j'arrête tout de suite.

Puis il l'embrassa passionnément. Sentant son corps se détendre légèrement, il pénétra lentement le blond qui se cambra. De légers gémissements de douleurs passèrent sa gorge, inquiétant le brun qui attira son visage à lui.

- Naruto… Ça va ?

- Mmh. Oui… ne t'inquiète pas.

Sasuke entreprit un lent va-et-vient une fois sûr que son amour ne souffrait pas trop. Mais il fût vite rassuré en entendant la respiration rauque et les gémissements de plaisir que poussait désormais le blond. Il accéléra, le pénétrant un peu plus fort à chaque nouveau coup de rein. Il agrippa ses fesses et le plaqua plus contre lui, lui permettant une pénétration plus profonde. Il donna un grand coup de rein qui arracha un cri d'extase à son amant. Heureux d'avoir trouvé son point sensible, il le pénétra puissamment à ce même endroit, en rythme avec les éclats de voix qui ne faisaient que l'exciter davantage. Naruto ne tarda pas à jouir, expulsant le liquide chaud entre leur deux corps. Sasuke ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre son souffle, sentant que son tour n'allait pas tarder, il l'allongea, écarta ses cuisses, et reprit les pénétrations intenses accentuées par les mouvements qu'il intimait en lui agrippant les hanches.

- Sa…Sasuke…

- Naruto…

Sasuke éjacula dans un dernier puissant coup de rein, avant de s'effondrer à côté de son amour. Après avoir repris leur souffle, Sasuke leva la tête et sourit. Le blond était éclairé par les rayons de la lune, l'enveloppant d'un halo doux et pâle.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? - demanda Naruto, le rouge aux joues.

– Rien, te voir ainsi baigné de lumière lunaire me rappel la première fois où je t'ai vu. Tu t'étais endormi à mon chevet et lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'ai cru voir un ange. Tu es si beau.

Sasuke se pencha et l'embrassa.

– Tu devrais dormir. Il se fait vraiment tard.

Il attira Naruto dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Naruto posa sa tête sur le torse de son amant et cala sa respiration sur la sienne.

– Naruto, ça va? Tu n'as pas trop... mal?

– Non, tout va très bien. Je t'avoue je m'attendais à un peu plus de douleur. Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas d'expérience dans ce domaine? - demanda suspicieusement Naruto.

– Non, j'ai… j'ai juste... bénéficié de quelques... conseils involontaires.

– Des conseils? De qui...? - demanda Naruto qui regretta immédiatement sa question.

– … Mon frère... - répondit maladroitement le brun, visiblement très gêné.

– Non, j'y crois pas... Pitié, dis-moi que Minato n'était pas présent!

– …

– Ce n'est pas vrai...! La honte! Devant mon frère!

Naruto enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant.

- Je n'arriverai plus à le regarder dans les yeux pendant un bon moment. – murmura le blond.

- Oh tu n'as pas à avoir honte, crois-moi. Vu l'expression affreusement gênée de ton frère quand Itachi à commencé à déballer toutes ses connaissances en la matière, il a dû expérimenter beaucoup de choses… comment dire… spéciales.

- Tais-toi, je ne veux rien savoir.

Sasuke rigola et le serra un peu plus dans ses bras.

- Bonne nuit Naruto.

- Hum, bonne nuit Sasuke.

**FIN**


End file.
